hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vidirea
Vidirea is a''' fictional nation raised by England and later developed into independence. His country is located on a '''fictional island southwest of the British Isles. He is known by several other countries for wearing his unique but incredibly outdated outfit. Origins Vidirea originally found himself wandering a British forest as a young chibi country, knowing only his name. After wandering for many hours, he eventually rested by an oak tree, expecting to fade out of existence. However, Vidirea awoke the following morning in the house of England, whom he was soon introduced to. England took Vidirea under his wing, looking after the politics, work and taxation of his land while also teaching basic skills to the young country. As a result of this, Vidirea acquired a few of England's characteristics; the same bushy eyebrows, though they only appear whenever his emotions are high in any form, a dislike for France and America, and a lack of taste. As Vidirea began to grow up, it was soon clear that he was actually being recognised as a country by England, meaning his growth process accelerated. At the same time, this also gave Vidirea a slight superiority complex regarding Sealand, teasing him about their positions on multiple occasions. When Vidirea grew into a 'teenager' (human form), he soon found that his country was becoming overrun by poor management and was being used as a dumping ground for illegal immigrants into the British Isles. As a result, he took a Gothic turn and began to dye his clothes and hair in darker colours, as well as shutting himself away from everyone. This period was much akin to the Japanese isolation, although it allowed Vidirea to take his politics into his own hands, improving the situation of his land at an alarming rate. Following the restoration of his country (though still technically under England's control), a brightened Vidirea opened himself to the world again and decided to finally declare his independence. While initially opposed, England made no attempts to violently refuse this declaration and agreed on the condition that he remain Vidirea's ally, a condition that they both felt comfortable with. With this newfound independence and alliance, the country decided it was time to make relations with new countries and as such decided to travel the world. Walking out of England's house, Vidirea made his way to Europe. Relations with the other nations While staying in Europe, Vidirea's first port of call was meant to be Germany. However, due to unforseen circumstances he was whisked away by France against his will, not being able to escape until nightfall. Deciding it was best to get away from France, Vidirea made his way further east where he met with Sweden, Finland and the Baltic states. Vidirea found it quite easy to talk with them - especially Sweden, which took everyone by surprise. Although he'd made friends, he decided it best not to rush into a further alliance with them, fearing too many European relations would have the European Union breathing down his neck. Vidirea decided then to move on further east, having to avoid the middle east and African nations to prevent being caught in crossfire. This meant his only safe route was through the harsh and frozen wastelands of Russia. While passing through, he was welcomed to stay at Russia's house (supposedly indefinitely), and was quickly forced to flee when he realised Russia's possible intentions (although Russia himself seemed to only want a friend). Having now made very little progress, Vidirea stayed in Asia for a while to see what their cultures were like. While he developed a taste for chinese cuisine, his personal interests took control upon his visit to Japan. Vidirea fell head over heels for Japan almost instantly, loving the culture, cuisine, art and most of all Japan himself. However, he kept his feelings as hidden as possible for fear of rejection from such an honorbound nation. Vidirea returned home, but would then frequent back to Japan to discuss various matters and eventually form his second alliance, as well as opening up his borders to Japan specifically. Every so many visits, Vidirea would also manage to steal manga that were kept locked away in a private area of Japan's library, keeping them for himself. Personality Vidirea is a generally cheerful country that will put up with a lot of things that someone else does to him. However, he is prone to depression more than any other country. Also despite his personality, he can be rather ferocious like his older brother when around France or particularly America, whom Vidirea deems 'is only good for Judge Judy and dubbing anime'. He is a huge fan of anime and manga, much like Sealand, and enjoys Japanese cuisine. He also cannot cook no matter how he tries. Vidirea is also shown quite explicitly to have a crush on Japan, and although anyone who paid attention could notice it, Vidirea has only shared this information with Greece, something that later caused tensions between the two.